Kagome's Dreams and Feelings
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: What happenes when Kagome starts having disturbing dreams about danger lurking in the shadows and a fate she may not be able to change?  Srry bad summary


What do you want from me?

Everything…you're heart; you're soul I want it all.

My heart belongs to Inuyasha…and as for my soul…Heh THAT BELONGS TO ME! **A powerful blast shot forth from my young adolescent body**

KAGOME!

**I awoke in a cold sweat breathing heavily I glanced around my eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding me I looked to my left recognizing the breathing lump to be my best friend Sango I sighed in relief and glanced around spotting Inuyasha to my right sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed I stood up on wobbly legs and put a blanket on him before grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and wandering away to a stream I removed my clothes and lowered myself into the relaxing water.**

How long have I been having that dream? Maybe it's a warning…maybe it's just my imagination over reacting…a week, that's how long I've been waking up to this stupid dream it's even affected my archery skills because I've been so tired I'm sure everyone's noticed I mean even Inuyasha has been watching me more lately.

**I spotted a whitish green serpent hovering out of the woods I noticed it as Kikyo's soul collector so it didn't surprise me when I seen the dead priestess following close behind I stood up my hair covering my pale breasts as I turned to her**

You need my help

**I looked at her confused my eyes narrowing with slight distrust**

Why would I need your help?

**She smirked her crooked smile her coal colored eyes holding my hazel brown ones**

You're worried about the dream you've been having am I correct?

**I looked at her with mild shock how did she know about my dream?**

How did you know about that Kikyo?

**This only made her smile more**

The dream is giving you a message and if you don't find out what it is before time runs out you'll end up hurting Inuyasha

**I glared at her this time clenching my fists I took a step towards her my rage taking over**

I WILL NEVER HURT INUYASHA LIKE YOU…I LOVE INUYASHA WITH ALL MY HEART…even if he's still in love with you. Now unless you have any helpful advice I appreciate it if you left now.

**I watched as she looked at me with somewhat of hate in her eyes she turned vanishing on spot with her serpent I dropped down into the water and released a scream under water letting a branch of bubbles shoot out from my mouth I surfaced to find non other then Inuyasha sniffing around I felt the pain in my chest and smiled a little.**

She left a couple of minutes ago.

**His ears twitched and he turned to see me I stood up grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my body**

Kagome there you are I've been looking for you

**I gave him a emotionless look and turned drying my body off**

Inuyasha I know you came here looking for Kikyo because I've been in this same spot for about a good half hour until she showed up.

**I pulled on my clothes and walked towards him he had a sympathetic look on his face as I stopped in front of him**

Nice try though…she came with non helpful advice for me…if you want you can go after her I know she didn't get too far ahead.

Kagome I don't want to leave you as long as you tell me she's all right then I'm not worried about her.

How can you possibly tell if I'm lying or not what if I tell you she's fine and she's really on her deathbed?

**His ears dropped a little**

Because you're a caring person with a pure heart that's how I know you wouldn't lie about anything

**I looked at him and smiled a little and headed towards camp**

She looked okay but I want you to go check on her just to make sure alright?

**He didn't hesitate as I heard him take off following the dead priestess's scent to her exact location I sighed somewhat and laid back down in my sleeping bag I closed my eyes and listened to the night.**

Kagome is everything okay? I mean Inuyasha probably just went ahead searching for demons that he thinks have jewel shards right Sango?

**I looked at Shippo and gave a weak smile before shaking my head at the little fox demon with the red hair and fox's tail.**

No Shippo I actually no where he is this time

You do? Then where he is Kagome

He's with Kikyo still

**As I said this it grew awkwardly quiet I turned around to see Sango and Miroku having a silent argument until they looked up and seen me Miroku stepped forth and took my hand in his, his dark blue eyes penetrating mine**

Kagome I'm sure Inuyasha has a good reason for running off to see Kikyo

Yeah…he does I told him to go check on her** With that I pulled my hand free of his grasp and turned starting to walk again I know I told him to go check on her but I at least thought he would have been back before everyone else woke up…or before we left but I guess they had more things to do or to discuss then I thought**

Kagome are you sure you're okay with this I mean…A DEMONIC AURA** I turned to see Naraku his red eyes danced with amusement as they locked on me his dark raven hair gliding above his head as he lowered himself to the ground before us we were at the ready Sango's hand on the Hiraikotsu, Kirara transformed and growling with Shippo on her back. Miroku had his hand on his staff standing next to Sango who was now in her demon slayer's outfit of black and pink I had my right hand firmly gripped onto the end of a arrow ready for anything**

What do you want Naraku? I could smell you before you got here the smell of a filthy RAT** I heard Sango and Shippo gasp at the remark I just sent flying at Naraku apparently they thought I was out of my mind and it's just possible they are right I seen Naraku smirk and it made my blood boil look at him standing there as if he's invincible**

Temper, temper Kagome…I'm sure a Miko like yourself knows that jumping to anger right away before a battle isn't good I mean look at what it did to Kikyo **He smirked harder I pulled back on my bow and took aim releasing it quickly a blinding pink light surrounding it**

I'M NOT KIKYO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD I'M KAGOME HIGURASHI

**The arrow went through the barrier he shot up and hit him leaving nothing but his head floating he laughed as his body regenerated**

Kagome be careful he has something planned** warned Sango I ignored her and glared at Naraku he smirked and shot a tentacle at me I crossed my arms in front of me waiting for the impact but it didn't come I watched as Sango threw her weapon and it sliced his tentacle in half and flew back to her** Naraku if you want to fight then let's go I want my brother back and I won't stop until I have my revenge for my village

Sango look out** I spotted Miroku twirling his staff in his hands and hit a tentacle that was flying at Sango then it was a full battle Kirara was biting and slicing through tentacles as well as Sango and Miroku I was shooting arrows left and right but we weren't doing much then things turned for the worst when Kanna and Kagura arrived Kanna with her pale skin and white hair looked at me her dark charcoal eyes watching me intently. She held a mirror I knew it well she used the mirror to suck souls out of people and control them next to her was her younger sister Kagura sorceress of the wind she could control the wind with the fan she carried with her, her red eyes were watching Naraku while also watching us**

What fun is this? Tell me Kagome where is your pet Inuyasha? **I turned to Kagura with a look of pure rage and took aim shooting at her she just managed to dodge the arrow by flying into the air on her big white feather** Well excuse me for trying to make a light conversation with you are you on your period?

Kagura I'm only going to say this once and only once keep INUYASHA'S NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING ME** I shot another arrow at her and she pushed it back with wind that she produced from her fan**

Aww did little dog boy run off to see Kikyo and not come back for you yet? That is it right? **Ask Kagura and when I didn't answer she began to laugh out loud with Naraku I grew angry and dropped my arrows and bows and ran at them**

Kagome NO STOP** I ignored Sango's calls and jumped over Kanna I reached up and grasped the edge of the feather and pulled myself up where I tackled Kagura onto her back and began to fight with her we were rolling around on the feather I was now on top of her and pulled my right hand back punching her in the face I smirked as blood came from her now busted lip. Kagura kicked me off of the feather and I was falling then I was in somebody's arms I looked up and seen Inuyasha.**

Are you trying to get yourself killed?

WHAT DO YOU CARE IF I DO?

THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO GO CHECK ON KIKYO BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU ACT WHEN I COME BACK** I looked at him because of the way I act? He hates the way I act…it's no wonder it took him this long to come back to us**

I'm sorry…I'm sorry about everything Inuyasha** He blocked an attack from Naraku with tetsiaga and used the Windscar to attack, Sango was fighting with Kagura in the air on Kirara's back while Miroku was fighting with Kanna I looked around and then thought about the fact of Inuyasha hating the way I act and dashed off into the woods Inuyasha spotted me and called my name he tried to follow but was cut off by Naraku**

Damn it…Sango you and Miroku keep going I'm going to find Kagome and bring her back** Sango nodded after the battle they just had she couldn't keep up with him if she wanted to let alone argue about leaving her alone for now to work things out on her own Inuyasha dashed off following the scent of Kagome's perfume he finally caught up to her she was sitting in the sacred tree her knees pulled close to her chest her head was resting on her arms and she was crying he could smell her tears**

Kagome, can I come up we need to talk?

**I shrugged my shoulder's not lifting my head from my arms I heard the quick swoosh and then he was there sitting in front of me I could feel his eyes on me so I turned sideways** What do you want Inuyasha?

Kagome what's wrong…what happened back there did Naraku or them say or do anything to upset you?

**I didn't answer and then I felt his hand slip under my protection of arms and forced my head up by the chin tears were rolling down my face as my brown eyes locked onto his golden ones I quickly yanked my head away** Nothing's wrong just leave me alone…it's not important

Kagome I know something's wrong you don't just start crying for nothing

You really want to know?** He nodded his head and I released a sigh **Alright fine then, when I told you to go to Kikyo I didn't think it would take you this long to come back to me…the group that is. Also I keep having the same dream over and over again Naraku keeps coming and it's not for the jewel he keeps coming for ME…he says he wants my heart, my soul and each time I give him the same answer No my heart belongs to…someone else and my soul belongs to me. Then there's a blinding light that shoots forth from my body you scream my name and then I wake up.

**He has a soft look in his eyes and his ears drooped a little** Is that why I found you at the spring last night?

No, you found me at the spring because you smelled Kikyo…but yes that's the reason I was at the spring Kikyo came to tell me that my dream is giving me a message and if I don't figure it out in time that…I'm going to end up hurting you.

**I heard him growl** she said that to you?** I nodded my head** I know you better then that you will never hurt me intentionally

But I have…more than once when I was cursed by Subaki and once before

BUT THAT WASN'T YOU KAGOME** He made me jump when he raised his voice so loudly**

HOW DO YOU KNOW I WON'T DO IT AGAIN HOW DO YOU KNOW I WON'T ACTUALLY DO IT THIS TIME BECAUSE SOEMONE HAD DID SOMETHING TO CHANGE MY PURE HEART TO ONE OF DARKNESS?** I started crying again **I won't be able to live with myself if I hurt you again…I told Kikyo that I'm not like her and I would never hurt you because…I want to stay by your side but…maybe it'll be best if I just left this way you won't have to drive yourself insane deciding who you want to choose out of Kikyo and me. I'll leave everything to you guys…**smiles to him and decides that that's what I'm going to do hugs him softly and removes the jewel shard bottle from around my neck and puts it into Inuyasha's hand and closes his hand with mine then climbs down from the tree** Inuyasha tell everyone I said bye okay?

No wait Kagome…you can't just leave me I need your help you're the only one that can see the jewel shards you know that

No…Kikyo can see them I already told you go get her to travel with the group I'm going to go home and do what I have to **Looks back at him and smiles nodding and waving before dashing off I ran to the well and jumped into it, I climbed out of the well and sat on the floor of the well's shed I was now back in my own time I sighed and began to cry softly knowing that I just made the stupidest decision in my life** Why did I leave? I know that I didn't want to but I did it to help Inuyasha…I can't stand to see the man I love get hurt over and over again because of me I refuse to let it happen anymore and if that means never having to see him again so be it.

**My ears twitched as I heard Kagome's words I stood at the bottom of the well unable to move Kagome's in love with me? I jumped up and landed silently behind her and watched her quietly as she cried, it killed me to see her crying because of how be shunned like I have through my life by being with a half breed like me I would rather let her think that I didn't love her then to put her through all of that. But it's killing me to watch her I just want to hold her just for a little bit. I reached my arms out and grasped her shoulders spinning her slowly to face me.** Inuyasha…** as she said my name I pulled her gently into my chest hugging her gently my head lowered until it was now resting up on hers she wrapped her arms around me hugging me back crying after what seemed like forever her crying died down and she lifted her head and looked at me** Inuyasha what are you doing here?

Kagome…I've always told you that I will never leave you, and you've said it to me in the midst of battle but now I'm telling you that I WON'T LET YOU GO

Inuyasha!

Kagome…I overheard you talking to yourself about why you left…I know that…that you're in love with me I know that you left to make it easier for me to choose between you Kikyo but all you really did is make things difficult for me.

How did I make things more difficult for you? You wanted Kikyo and you have her now…Inuyasha please just forget about me and go back to your own era** I stood up and pushed him he stumbled backwards but caught his balance quickly I turned dashing towards the shed door but he grabbed my arm and spun me around I spun and his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss my eyes grew wide in shock as the kiss ended I looked at him and he looked at me**

Because Kikyo isn't the one I want you are…I thought it was obvious every time you left angry with me I would always sit in the tree and wait patiently for you to return I would act like a jerk just to keep anybody from seeing the way I feel about you. I would run to Kikyo knowing that it would purposely hurt you so you wouldn't want me…I'm too dangerous to be around I can't watch another woman die because of me, and Naraku is always Aiming for you.** The he pushed me away from him quickly and I fell back on my butt and looked up at him**

Inuyasha?

Damn it…I'm doing everything I came not to do I didn't want you to know…there can never be anything between us. **As he said these words aloud his ears dropped on his head and he turned to the well**

INUYASHA SIT BOY! **As Kagome screamed these words Inuyasha's enchanted bead necklace began to glow and yanked him face first to the ground with a great thud she walked to him and turned him over onto his back and sat on his chest** I know why your saying this…you think just because you're a half demon that I would care right?

**Inuyasha turned his head his ears twitching slightly as she spoke** Kagome you will be an outcast if you were with me

AND YOU THINK I CARE? I LOVE YOU AND WHEN SOMEONE LOVES ANOTHER PERSON YOU DON'T CARE WHAT ANYBODY ELSE THINKS

**Inuyasha's ears twitched again as she began screaming at him he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss, this time she was ready and kissed him back ever so gently**

I don't know if I'll be strong enough to protect you all of the time…that's what worries me the most** He stared into her eyes he noticed that her eyes were shining more brightly then they ever do**

Inuyasha many things has happened throughout our little journey, I've been kidnapped, controlled, almost cooked, my soul's been stolen from my body, I stopped you from becoming a demon on numerous accounts and yes I even stood up to "Lord Sesshomaru" **As she said his name she used air quotes** but it all doesn't mean anything I always tell you I'm always going to be by your side even now when I left, you and I both know I would of came back to be by your side I can't leave you even if I wanted to

**He knew this all too well and knew she was telling the truth he sighed slightly and ran his fingers through her hair her wonderful scent filling his nostrils he smiled slightly** Maybe we'll try it but if it gets too dangerous or out of hand then…

Then I'll step back and you go to Kikyo and that's an order got it?** He smiled and nodded kissing her on the cheek they stood up and walked to the house where Inuyasha picked up Kagome in his arms and jumped up to her window and slipped inside and placed her down on her feet and after a few hours of talking about who they were going to let know about their secret they laid down in the bed together and smiled laying in each other's arms** If this is a dream I hope I never wake up from it

Me too** They smiled harder and shared a kiss before going to sleep the next morning Kagome woke up early she turned to her right and smiled seeing a sleeping Inuyasha. She smiled and reached over touching his ears lightly at the touch of her gentle fingers his ears twitched and his eyes opened slowly automatically going to her face.** Kagome…

Good morning Inuyasha **She smiled as he smiled and his ears perked up he sat up and leaned forward kissing her cheek lightly** Maybe this is a dream, I mean the Inuyasha I know wouldn't show such compassion in half demon form** She said jokingly and he smirked**

Well do you prefer me in Human Form? **She was shocked by this question but she quickly shook her head**

No Inuyasha I love you as a half demon and that's that alright?** He looked at her and nodded his head she took his hand and twined their fingers together and kissed his cheek** Let's go down and see what to make for breakfast okay?

Yeah alright let's go** He waited until she slid from the bed before he slid from the bed they walked out of her room and was immediately met with the smell of bacon being cooked they walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where they seen Kagome's mom cooking**

Hi mom** Her mother turned to her and smiled brightly** I know we're a little unsuspected but do you think that you can cook us some breakfast too? **Her mom nodded her head still smiling and reaching for the bacon** When we're all at breakfast I have a small announcement to make but until then I'll help you cook some breakfast. How bout you go see Sota he really likes you I mean he talks about you constantly** she said turning to Inuyasha he nodded his head and walked from the room not bothering to give her a hug or kiss but she suspected that as much considering the fact that he hates to show emotion in front of a lot of people**

I knew you were home, I heard you come home last night I figured you were upset I was going to come check on you but then I saw that Inuyasha was talking to you.** Kagome was cooking the pancakes she knew Inuyasha likes **So did you two work everything out?

Yeah we did…you'll see when I announce everything** Said Kagome smiling to herself they finished cooking breakfast and the guys came in and sat down she took her seat next to Inuyasha he looked and she looked back** Every one…we would like you to be the first to know that…we are officially dating** Said Kagome happily her mom clapped her hands together happily, grandpa's jaw was hanging open and Sota cried out happily**

Pretty soon you will be part of our family by your marrying Kagome right Inuyasha?** Asked Sota Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at him like he was talking to soon about marriage**

SOTA! We are only trying this out we don't know if we are going that far** Cried Kagome her face turning red with embarrassment**

Good, I don't believe that you should just stop talking to that Hojo boy because of Inuyasha **Kagome gasped looking at her grandfather in disbelief**

Grandpa how can you say that?

No I didn't mean it like that, what I mean is don't forget to let him know about you two

Oh thank goodness I thought you meant that you wouldn't accept me dating Inuyasha** He laughed at this and started eating they all smiled and ate their breakfast in silence when they were done Kagome and Inuyasha decided to head back to the feudal era**

Kagome you're back** Kagome looked to see the young fox demon jumping for the warmth of her embrace and smiled catching him in a hug**

Yes Shippo I'm back sorry to keep guys waiting I hope that we didn't miss too much **Kagome turned to Sango who smiled at her Best Friend and shook her head quickly**

Nope we haven't had any problems other than a few demon attacks but nothing we couldn't handle right Miroku? **She turned to the very handsome monk who she was secretly in love with and he nodded silently** Inuyasha you're awfully quiet are you okay? **Asked the young demon slayer as she turned to face him his golden eyes wandered to her and he shook his head a little and grabbed Kagome by the arm tugging her away from the group for a quiet talk**

I don't think that we should tell them about us just yet do you? **Kagome thought about what he was saying and then shook her head no**

Not yet okay? We will keep it between us for now** They both nodded their heads then they turned back to their friends and decided to start walking in the direction of the mountains which is where Sango and Miroku had heard last word of a powerful demon wreaking havoc** Uh Inuyasha I sense two jewel shards coming up fast…look it must be Kouga

Grr…**everyone looked in the direction that Kagome was pointing in and seen the cyclone coming their way fast**

Hey Kagome** The young Wolf leader stopped in front of Kagome the cyclone dispersing sending a breeze Kagome tucked her hair behind her right ear and smiled slightly** How's it going?

Hi Kouga, we're fine what are you doing here?** It was a stupid question she already knew the answer and knew how this would end, with Inuyasha in the ground**

I came to check on my woman** He said touching her hand she feared this Inuyasha quickly yanked his hand off of her and stood between them**

Hands off you mangy wolf if you couldn't tell she's not interested** Inuyasha growled glaring at Kouga**

Stay out of this you stupid mutt before I have to kick your butt all over the place and show Kagome what a real demon is like

I would love to see you try it** Snapped Inuyasha getting into Kouga's face**

I won't try I will do it but I always allow weaker people to go first** Inuyasha growled and leaped at Kouga**

Sit! **Cried Kagome the enchanted beads began to glow, and then he was yanked face first into the ground**

Hmm? **Kouga looked to see his wolf pack catching up and he smiled** Time to go Kagome I'll see you again hey mutt keep my Kagome safe got it? **He smiled at Kagome and waved dashing off as a cyclone again**

Inuyasha you okay?** Kagome bent down and help him up but he glared at her pulling his arm free from her grasp**

Why don't you just say Inuyasha I like Kouga so I don't have to keep getting sat whenever he challenges me** Snapped Inuyasha he stood up and yelled to Kouga that Kagome wasn't his girl but the cyclone was almost out of sight and Inuyasha didn't know if Kouga heard him**

Look you don't have to pick a fight with me because Kouga is in love with me Inuyasha…you know what, god your stubborn I don't even know why I stay with you when you act like this** Snapped Kagome getting upset with him his ears dropped **

Well…maybe you shouldn't stay with me I could just get Kikyo to-

SIT!** He flew back into the ground this time going deeper because of how angry Kagome was** IF YOU REALLY WANT KIKYO INSTEAD OF ME THEN GO GET HER THEN** She threw her hands in the air and turned away from him heading in the opposite direction**

Kagome w-wait a minute** called Inuyasha pushing himself out of the hole that he made**

Sit, sit, sit, sit, **she cried not looking back she felt so bad for all the sit commands but she has to make it believable**

WUAHHH** Yelled Inuyasha as he was hammered into the ground deeper with every sit command that he was receiving**

Inuyasha are you okay?** asked Sango helping him out of the hole that was now about 2 to 3 feet deep he shook his head**

How dare she?** He growled he ran off following her scent Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were left behind looking really confused. Kagome was leaning against a tree when Inuyasha found her she rushed to him hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek** You okay?

Yeah, I'm sorry about all the commands I had to make it believable you okay?

Yeah I'm fine **He smiled at her his ears perking on top of his head she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck**

Let me help you feel better from all those commands I gave you** She pulled him into a kiss their lips meeting in a passionate kiss their eyes closing slowly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her against his body**

Heh…so you have fallen for the mortal like I said little brother** They pulled apart to see Sesshomaru his long silver hair swaying as he walked out of a bunch of bushes his golden eyes so similar to Inuyasha's mocking his brother's new lover**

Sesshomaru what are you doing here?** Snapped Kagome glaring at him without warning he shot his poison whip at Kagome she gasped as it came at her but Inuyasha landed in front of her blocking the attack with his body** Inuyasha!

Watch your tongue mortal…I've got business with my brother** Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha and grabbed him the collar and threw him into a tree he stalked towards him**

INUYASHA!** Screamed Kagome she grabbed an arrow and pulled back on the bow and released the arrow it was surrounded by a pink spiritual light it headed straight for Sesshomaru he dodged it going to the right he turned around quickly glaring at her**

Unless you want my brother to die protecting you then stay out of this** growled Sesshomaru he turned back in time to block Inuyasha's attack by grabbing his wrist Inuyasha yelled in pain as Sesshomaru's acid like hands burned the flesh on his wrist**

Stop it Sesshomaru…stop Inuyasha! **She screamed Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha in the air and pulled out his Tensiaga Inuyasha landed on his back sliding towards Kagome she dropped to her knees and grabbed him by the shoulder's** Inuyasha are you alright?

K-Kagome get out of here** he mumbled but she shook her head**

I won't leave you, you know that** Sesshomaru rushed at them with Tensiaga and he swung Inuyasha grabbed Tetsiaga and blocked his brother's sword quickly he pushed Kagome away and kicked his brother in the chest Sesshomaru did a flip and landed on his feet smirking on at his brother**

I believe that we will have to schedule this fight for a later date** He caught the scent of Rin and decided against fighting in front of her for this moment**

And why would I agree to something like that?** Snapped Inuyasha Sesshomaru vanished he scanned the area then gasped spinning around Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru had appeared behind her and wrapped a arm around her smirking** Sesshomaru you bastard let her go

No she's my key to battling you again, if you aren't at the peak of that mountain by the end of 3 days…she dies and her blood will be on your hands along with that dead priestess Kikyo.

Inuyasha!

Kagome!

Good bye little brother** Inuyasha ran at Kagome and Sesshomaru and reached for her hand but missed by an inch as they vanished into thin air**

KAGOME! **Screamed Inuyasha he heard a rustle and whipped around growling he noticed it was only Sango and the others**

Inuyasha what's happened…where's Kagome?** Asked a worried looking Sango**

Grr…Sesshomaru…the bastard took her** Inuyasha had his eyes on the peak of the mountain that Sesshomaru had pointed to before leaving with Kagome**

Where did he take her?** Cried Shippo who has come to see Kagome as a mother figure and was overly caring about her**

I have to be at the peak of that mountain by the end of 3 days…if I'm not Kagome dies** Sango and the others gasped they were all thinking the same thing that they absolutely have to get to that peak if not then Kagome would certainly die by Sesshomaru's hands. And even though he would never say it Inuyasha would die right along with her they were the complete halves of a whole and yet they would never admit it but Sango had a suspension that there was a very interesting reason for Sesshomaru taking Kagome this time normally he would never do anything so…out of character**

Inuyasha…there's only one problem about the ending of the 3rd day** Stated Sango he looked at her** it's the night of the new moon and you'll be vulnerable, we can't let you do it

Damn it to hell…I'm going after her alone and I don't care what night it is **Growled Inuyasha they were taken aback by his sudden rage** I promised her I would protect her no matter what and she was just kidnapped before my very eyes and this will not be another repeat of Kikyo and I.

**As he said those words a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows he turned and looked at the figure growling slightly but he already knew who it was before she had removed the hood** Inuyasha, tell me is it true what I just witnessed?

What are you talking about?** He asked looking at her confused**

Don't play coy with me I witnessed the kiss you and that woman shared a few minutes before you and Sesshomaru began to battle then as he vanished with her in his arms. **Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Kikyo's figure he was the only one that heard what she said because of how low she had whispered it,**

Kikyo now is hardly the time I have to go and save Kagome, no matter what it takes I'm going to bring her back, and if Sesshomaru as much as scratches her I'll rip out his throat. **Growled Inuyasha in pure rage as he stalked pass Kikyo's figure not even bothering to give her a glance out of the corner of his eyes as he walked by. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of pure shock and happiness as they quickly followed Inuyasha,**

Inuyasha, You have to be reasonable and think about what Kagome would want, She is always trying to protect you during this time of the month. **Explained Sango as she walked ahead of Miroku and Shippo with Kirara on her shoulder Inuyasha turned at the point and the glare that he had given her scared even her. She fell back quickly to look at Miroku who shrugged slightly.**

I don't care if I was Shippo's height and human I'm going to the damn mountain and I'm bringing Kagome home safe and sound, so your either with me or against me, and I don't think you should be against me right now in this point in time…especially with the mood I'm in.

**Give me some reviews please! I'll take any suggestions you have into thought as well for the story :-)**


End file.
